The Adventures of SAMIX
by Golden Angel Nokia
Summary: Ryoko and Sakura are normal everyday girls and there lives have been normal up to this point, that is until Trunks and Andriod 17 crash land onto their Earth. Now all kinds of weird stuff is happening and the girls are stuck right the middle of it all!


**Author Notes**:

Hello and I want to thank you ahead of time for reading my story. Hm, this story is kind of just for fun. It's mainly about my characters, my friend's characters, and a couple of characters from other anime and their adventures. The anime that are included in this story is Dragon Ball Z/GT, Escaflowne, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, and much more:) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Flying Objects? Criminal Zeke and the purple haired Trunks?" **

The bus loop at Freedom High School was full with students as they stepped off their busses. None of them had any idea what was about to happen. We take our story over to two very odd girls, Ryoko Yumi and Sakura Ami.

A girl with long light blue hair, tied up in two pigtails, and silver eyes grinned as she spotted her friend. She quickly stepped off her bus and hurried over to her blonde friend. "Sakura!" the blue haired girl shouted. "Guess what."

Sakura was a mid size teenage girl with fairly long blondish brown hair and emerald green eyes. Today, like everyone else; she was wearing her blue school uniform. Sakura sighed knowing very well that this had to be about another stupid dream that Ryoko had. "What is it?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"I had another dream but this time it included two guys." Ryoko told Sakura with a smile as she looked through her backpack. After a while of searching, she pulled out a sheet of paper with two drawings on it. "Somehow I put together this picture of them."

Sakura quickly grabbed the well-drawn picture that Ryoko had in her hand and looked at it real close. "Are you sure you drew this?" Sakura asked Ryoko and Ryoko nodded slowly, a bit confused at Sakura's actions. "Wow, this is actually good." Sakura said with a smile, "They look kind of cute too." She added.

Ryoko's eye began to twitch when Sakura said this. "Hey!!" Ryoko shouted while snatching the picture back. "What do you mean it's actually good!? All my pictures are good! Don't you remember O Bubble and Super M? They were good, right?"

"Yeah sure," Sakura said while rolling her eyes, "if you insist."

Ryoko glared at her green-eyed friend as they both began to walk upstairs to their locker. "Anyway, before I was interrupted by Miss-Know-It-All," Ryoko said and then paused as she opened her locker, "Oh yeah, I had a dream that these two guys were fighting and you and me were there but we were watching them beat the crap out of each other. Weird huh?"

Sakura nodded before saying, "Yeah; that is really weird. We'd be eating popcorn while watching them beat the crap out of each other." Sakura laughed at Ryoko's death glare. "Calm down, Ryo, it's just a joke. Come on really, you've been having these weird dreams for like ever. Do you really think one is going to come true all of a sudden?"

"Yeah…" Ryoko muttered while pulling her Algebra textbook out of the locker.

"You wish." Sakura said as the bell rang. "Oh, I better go before I'm late for P.E. class. See you in Art!" And with those words, Sakura was off and running to her first period class leaving Ryoko to think about her dream. She really did believe that this one would come true…

It was now third period, art class, room 517, and Ryoko and Sakura sat at one of the tables in the classroom. Ryoko sighed as she looked at her drawing and thought to herself, 'I really do wish that someone that cute would just appear one day…'

"Eww," a loud and extremely annoying voice rung in Ryoko's ears. At once she knew that this could only be Phadila, the evilest most beep beep girl in the school! She was petite, pretty, and popular, not to mention she always got what she wanted. Phadila had short brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "Must you and your friend always be sitting at the table I want?" Phadila asked and then grinned. "Move!" she shouted.

"Uh, no." Ryoko said while rolling her eyes at the brown haired girl. "Go find another seat."

Phadila too rolled her eyes but then began to laugh, "No worries, I was only teasing. I never wanted this table." After saying this she walked off with her friends, letting out that high pitch annoying laugh again. She then sat at a table not to far away from Ryoko and Sakura's table.

"What a jerk." Sakura announced with an annoyed look and tone, "I really just want to punch her in the face."

Ryoko nodded as the art teacher began to write the assignment for today on the board. Today the class was going to make an imaginary animal such as a dragon or dog with wings, something weird. Sakura smiled at the easy assignment but Ryoko sighed before saying, "Great, yet another pointless assignment."

"That's not true!" Sakura slightly yelled, "This'll be fun."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud 'BOOM' sound was heard across the campus and this made everyone worry. Ryoko looked out the window, wondering what it could have made that sound. 'What in the world was that?' Ryoko thought to herself.

Sakura blinked and then rubbed her eyes. She too had been looking out the window but she saw something. "Did you just see what I just saw!?"

"What?" Ryoko asked Sakura while staring at her. "Could you make sense for once in you life?"

"I just saw two objects fall from the sky!" Sakura yelled getting right to the point.

Ryoko was silent as she turned back to the window. 'This is just like my dream…' Ryoko thought to herself as she stared out the window, seeing dust in the background. '…two falling objects…and then those two guys were fighting. Is it really coming true?"

It was now after school and all the students hurried to their bus, car, or bike to get home. Ryoko and Sakura were walking together out of the school grounds and to the nearby store. Ryoko looked over at her best friend and sighed before muttering, "I hate Mrs. Bennett's class."

Sakura nodded at this comment. "Who in their right mind makes their students build a roller coaster model and expects them to finish it in a week!?" Sakura shouted and then glared at the thought to seeing her teacher. She then pretended to be her and tried her hardest to copy her voice, "Well it shouldn't be hard. You'll have time in class and at home to complete it!!"

Ryoko laughed as a sweat drop slid down her face. "Calm down, Sakura, we'll get this dumb project done one way or another." Suddenly the two girls stopped as they approached a huge hole in the ground. "What…the…?" Already the police were at the scene, taking photos and trying to find out what might have caused the huge hole.

Sakura blinked and then gasped. "Oh my gosh, you're dream is coming true!" Sakura shouted but then laughed. "We're going to be attacked by hot space guys."

Ryoko's eye twitched as she glared at Sakura. "Just shut up will you!?" Ryoko muttered but this only made Sakura laugh more and Ryoko only became angrier. She then stomped off ahead of her friend while Sakura trailed behind, still laughing. "It's not funny!" Ryoko shouted.

Just then, a loud crash sound was heard nearby and the two girls looked in the direction of the sound to see dust covering the area. "Uhhh…" Sakura said as she slightly backed away when she saw the dust start to clear but Ryoko walked towards it. This had been her dream last night. All the details of the dream were starting to come back all at once. Them two talking about Mrs. Bennett's project, the huge hole in the ground, and the loud crash sound; and then now…when the dust would settle it would show both the guys Ryoko had drawn. "Ryoko!" Sakura yelled while trying to stop Ryoko from getting any closer to the dust.

When the dust finally started to clear, there stood two fairly tall guys. One had light purple hair while the other had black. Their clothes were proof that they weren't from around here and their hairstyles proved this as well.

The one with purple hair raised his hand as a beam of energy appeared and hit the one with black hair. Sakura suddenly had a creepy shiver and then started to shake out of fear. "What's going on here!?"

The purple haired boy looked over in Ryoko and Sakura's direction with wide eyes. 'Oh god!' he thought to himself, 'I'm going to be discovered.'

The black haired boy, who had just gotten up from the last attack from the purple haired boy, grinned at the boy's reaction and then started to laugh, "What's wrong, Trunks?" the black haired boy asked the purple haired boy. "Are you afraid to continue this battle now that innocent people could get hurt?"

Trunks glared at him as he clutched his fist. "Shut up, Android 17! I'm going to beat you down, capture you, take you back to our planet, and then beat you down some more!" Trunks shouted while Android 17 rolled his eyes and then glared at him. "Then I'll let Goku deal with you."

"Ha! And what makes you think you'll be able to beat me down, capture me, take me back to our planet, and beat me down some more?" Android 17 asked and then laughed. "I think you're a bit confused because the only one getting beat down here will be you!"

Trunks got ready to do another attack but waited for Android 17 to surrender. "Just give yourself up."

"Why don't you give up trying to capture me?" 17 asked him as he sighed before continuing. "Jeez, you're such a pest! I travel to another planet but you still follow me. Is there no peace from you in this galaxy?"

Trunks glared at Android 17 and then only said two words, "Buster Cannon!!" When Trunks said this he held his arms up over his head and blue energy began to form in his hands. He then shot the blue energy at Android 17, watching as the whole area lid up from the blue light and as the blue beam knocked Android 17 to the ground. Trunks' eye twitched as he yelled, "Get up punk!" Trunks then blinked when the dust settled, showing that Android 17 was gone. "Where did he go?"

Ryoko and Sakura were also looking for the black haired boy but Sakura was the one to find him first. "Look up!!" she yelled while pointing above Trunks' head.

"Huh…?" Trunks said and then looked up just in time to get kicked in the face by Android 17. The kick was so strong that Trunks flew half way across the area before falling to the ground.

Android 17 grinned and laughed at the same time. "Loser, did you really think I would just stand there and get hit by your—?" but before Android 17 could finish his sentence he was knocked down (for real this time xD) by Trunks' attack. "Dammit!!" he shouted as he struggled to stand up.

Trunks stood, laughing. "Ha! Got you back."

"Oh yeah!?" Android 17 said as he jumped to his feet and created a ball of energy. "Eat this!!" he yelled as he tossed it at Trunks.

Trunks easily moved out of the way and got ready to laugh as more balls of energy came flying at him. "Dang 17!!" (o.O;;) "Anger Management!!"

After a while of the two guys fighting, they both stop and breathe heavy as they glared at each other. "Truce…?" Trunks asked as he held out his hand for Android 17 to shake.

Android 17 glared down at the hand and then yelled, "Go to hell Trunks!!" he then sighed as he put his fist up. "I'm not—"Android 17 went to say but was stopped by a frying pan slamming onto his head. (xX;  17's face now) Android 17 shook his head and then glared at the two girls. "What the heck is your problem!!?"

Sakura sighed while putting his frying pan back into her backpack. "No more fighting." Sakura told them and then giggled, "Though it was pretty funning in the beginning."

Ryoko sighed as she pulled out her mallet and then hitting Sakura on the head with it. "Stop being a blonde!!" she muttered and then cleared her throat. "Enough is enough you two. Stop fighting already and just be friends."

Android 17 laughed at Ryoko's comment. "Ha, me and purple hair, friend? You must be taking some drugs or something."

Ryoko glared at Android 17, as did Trunks. "Oh yeah!? Well," Trunks yelled while trying to think of something to say, "I would never be friends with a robot named 17!! A criminal like you should rot in the pits of—!!"

Ryoko stopped Trunks from continuing by hitting him on the head with her mallet. "Stop fighting!!" Ryoko screamed. "Plus, you seriously needed a better come back than that." Ryoko added and Trunks sighed while Ryoko continued. "You two know that there's no way you'll be able to get back to your planet, right?" Ryoko asked them. "I mean, your spaceship thingy was totally destroyed and police are surrounding the remains…so…"

Trunks blinked, "So, what?"

"So…" Ryoko repeated before a grin flashed across her face. "You'll just have to blend in while we help you make a new on!!" ()

"Blend in?" Android 17 said, wondering what she meant by that exactly.

Sakura nodded at this. "You'll have to **GO TO SCHOOL**!! Get** A JOB**!! And then find **A PLACE TO STAY**!!"

Ryoko sighed as she whacked Sakura over the head, for the third time, with her mallet. "Stop acting stupid!!" Ryoko shouted and then nodded. "But she's right. There's an old building near the school. You guys can stay there until you can rebuild you spaceship."

"That sounds good." Trunks said with a smile.

"Good my a—!!" Android 17 went to say but was elbowed in the stomach before being able to finish his sentence. He then glared at Trunks before saying, "I'm not staying anywhere with you!! You'll try to capture me again."

Trunks took out his handcuffs and handcuffed Android 17's hands together. "Now why would I need to capture you when I've already caught you?" Trunks asked Android 17 and received a death glare. "Just point me in the direction of the building." Both Ryoko and Sakura pointed in the direction of the old building without saying a word. "Thanks." He said and then dragged Android 17 along with him.

"Dammit, Trunks, I'm going to kill you when you take these handcuffs off!!" Android 17 yelled, "You'll see!!"

When the two guys were gone, Ryoko and Sakura looked at each other and then laughed. "Hey," Ryoko began to say, "try to get your mom to drive you to school early."

Sakura blinked at this request. "Okay…? But why?"

"You'll see." Ryoko said with a sheepish grin.


End file.
